Yakuza Rising
by TheTragicNoir
Summary: Before the legendary Kiryu Kazuma making a name among the yakuza world, Kazama Shintaro was a simple hitman that had no ambitions for his future. Things change for worse when gets assigned to his latest target, another hitman from the Omi Alliance. It will become a confrontation between two professionals while understanding what it means to be a yakuza and the consequences.


Kamurocho, December of 1970. It was a cold night, colder than usual. People walked down the street while shopping for the ever-full stores while looking for Christmas presents. Couples, parents, coworkers, and all kinds of people were looking for the perfect gifts to give to beloved ones. Although not everyone was with someone to love at that time.

On a set of apartments located at Shichifuku Street, around the fourth floor, a baby was crying while lying in bed. He wasn't even a year old, but his lungs reached enough noise could trespass the walls, making it possible for the other tenant to hear him crying. Next to the bed, there was blood spilled all over the floor alongside some newspapers and beer cans. A body was lying on the ground with three gunshot wounds around the torso.

On the bedroom, a man wearing a suit and black gloves while carrying a silenced gun on his right hand was standing next to the corpse. He contemplated the corpse for a couple of seconds as he inspected carefully that the victim was absolutely gone. No pulse, no breath, there was no doubt of the results.

Kazama Shintaro, a hitman working for the recently-founded Dojima Family, turned his head to see at the crying baby. The noise started to annoy him and probably made him concerned that might attract unnecessary attention. Kazama walked towards the baby and looked at him with cold eyes. The baby couldn't stop as it appeared that he didn't like stranger getting near him. Things weren't exactly peaceful as the hitman started thinking of how to get rid off that crying before someone would investigate the apartment.

He looked at his gun at hand. The solution was easy and straightforward. He used three bullets to kill his target, and five remained in the magazine. One more should be enough. Although, he had a rigorous policy about killing: He shouldn't waste bullets that aren't his mark or people in his way.

Kazama sighed and started to improvise around the apartment. Despite how bareboned the place was with decorations, the most useful thing he could come up with was an old radio next to the main door. He pressed the power button and turned the frequency for any available music. He slowly increased the music's volume to cover the baby's cry.

The song that started playing was the usual Christmas music that always the radio host put around the season. It was good enough that none of the neighbors would suspect of the crying. Kazama walked towards the entrance where he left a suitcase on the floor. He opened it while showing another gun with a silencer and three magazines stored there. He saved the first pistol inside the suitcase while using a fake interior to hide them in case of some goody-two-shoes police officer wants to inspect him. He put his shoes and opened the door as he left the place while looking if there weren't anyone outside.

The quiet hitman walked away from the apartment as he took off his gloves. On the complex, he looked for the elevator where he came from. There was only one on the building, and taking the stair would take too much time before someone discovers the body. He pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Oi! Hold the elevator!" A loud man came to where Kazama was standing. The way that man talked was loud to disturb anyone's sleep and tear ears. The hitman found him obnoxious in no time. "Hey body, you live here?" He asked Kazama, but he remained quiet. "I never see you before. Are you new or you came to visit a friend?"

"A friend." Kazama replied before the person could start pestering him. That wasn't enough to satisfy the man's curiosity.

"Really? Who exactly? Is Saya-chan? She is a real beauty." The man couldn't stop asking questions as both of them waited for the elevator. "Although I saw a lot of men coming through her door. Sometimes people from here or outside..."

The man got enough to Kazama's nerves that he walked away and took the stairs instead of waiting another minute next to him.

"What's the matter with him? Did I say something wrong?" The man wondered as he saw the elevator hatch opening up.

The hitman went downstairs as he looked at the street being crowded than usual. That wouldn't look good for him if more people approached him. As soon as he reached the first floor and left the building, he walked towards some alleys to avoid contact. The building where the hitman's employer work at was located almost to the where the main street of Kamurocho. It might be far from where he was, but he would rather take the long path as long he can conceal himself from any possible cop on the area.

He went to Kamuro Shopping Area, the oldest part of Kamurocho, as not many people would like to go there late at night. While there was some business there, many of the stores started to close due to being overshadowed by better and modernized stores. One may expect that the place would be isolated and quiet, but it wasn't even the case. As Kazama went further, a man was harassing a young woman in her early twenties.

"Come on… we can go somewhere fun. The night still young, you know." The harassing man was blocking the way as he put his arm against the wall, not letting the woman go anywhere.

"S-Sorry, but I must return home before my parent could get mad." She looked scared while trying to walk away from him, but he was insisting and getting uncomfortably close to her face.

"Did I ask for your parents? When I said I want to get fun, you should never question me." The disgusting man got his hand around her neck while dropping the nice guy façade. Kazama sighed as another unexpected thing was blocking his way. Even if it was easy to turn his back and go somewhere else, too many people on the street showed up two police officers went asking people question. There was no turning back.

Kazama continued to his way to where that man molesting the woman was. He tapped the man's shoulder to get his attention. "Huh? What do you want? Don't you see I'm busy?"

"I don't care what you are doing. I would like you to move out since you are blocking my way." Kazama asked with a gentle tone of voice.

"Is that so? Then why you don't go somewhere else!" The molester yelled at the hitman.

"Sorry, but I must insist."

"Oh yeah, make me!" The man pushed the young woman aside while getting in a fighting stance. His posture wasn't great and got both fists down as he looked the kind of person that doesn't fight.

"I don't have time for this. I must warn you this. You should go while you still have the chance." Kazama walked while ignoring the guy which that angered him enough that he threw the first punch at the hitman. However, he swiftly dodged while counter-attacking him with his briefcase by hitting on the stomach.

"You son of a bitch… I will waste you!" The molester tried to throw two hooks with both arms. Kazama parried them out while kicking him in the chest while getting some distance between themselves. The hitman put his briefcase to the floor while taking a fighting stance that resemblance to karate. There was a limited option, but that should not take too much time.

**MOLESTER GUY**

As soon they engaged combat, the guy tried to tackle him with all his strength, that was a mistake as Kazama sidestepped while still with the guard up. More punches were coming as the hitman did nothing but blocking them with ease as he exchanged the blow with an open palm strike on the molester's face.

He started bleeding on the nose as his eyes began to be fuel with anger. He kept throwing punches, hoping to land a blow at least once. No matter how many times he tried, Kazama kept avoiding the attacks as if could predict them. The molester went for a frontal kick, but the hitman unsurprisingly dodged while making a sweep kick which made him fall against some trash cans. "Goddamn asshole…" He begrudged as he tried to get back on his feet.

Among the trash he was next to, he grabbed a 2x4 and swung it like a baseball bat. The hitman dodged the swings meticulously and hoped for an opening due to the molester's unpredictable moves. As that guy went with an overhead swing, Kazama caught the piece of wood with both hands. In a single second, he took it off the molester's hands and hit him on the back as the 2x4 broke in half due to the brutal impact.

The molester screamed in pain as he rolled on the ground while touching his back. Kazama sighed as he adjusted his tie and picked his briefcase before continuing on his way.

"Thank you so much!" The young woman said in relief, but the hitman ignored her as he walked away from the scene. The only thing in his mind was arriving at his destination before anything else. The woman sensed an air of righteousness but indifference from Kazama during the fight. It was difficult to tell if he was good or not despite his formal appearance. He was quiet, emotionless, a person hard to read or what was inside his mind.

Little she knew who Kazama Shintaro really was.


End file.
